


Oh, Brother

by daddyquest



Category: Ex Machina (2015), mojave - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Derogatory use of the word "homo", Dirty Talk, M/M, No Incest, No insest, None - Freeform, Oral Sex, Overuse of the word "brother" because Jack from Mojave says that literally every other word, Panty Kink, slutty caleb, sorry but if you're into that look elsewhere, voyerism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 14:06:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6569224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddyquest/pseuds/daddyquest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack from Mojave it turns out is Nathan Bateman's twin brother and he likes wearing panties. He also finds an interest in Caleb.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh, Brother

**Author's Note:**

> Jack from Mojave and Nathan Bateman from Ex Machina are both portrayed by Oscar Isaac, so yes, they're twins.

The spoon dipped into the bowl gathering up fifteen or so cheerios and almond milk, Caleb brought the spoon to his mouth and grimaced. He missed two percent milk, but it would expire much too quickly out here in the middle of nowhere. 

He sat at the round raised-top table in the middle of the grand kitchen of Nathan's Alaska abode. All the walls of the top floor were made of glass and normally Caleb required a book over breakfast but here, the view was enough. 

A man walked into the kitchen and headed straight for the fridge. Nathan. But his facial hair was gone. 

"Hey, you look good!" Caleb said to the man. 

The man looked up at him, holding a puzzled look. 

"You shaved!" Caleb said. 

"What in the hell are you talking about, brother?" the man who Caleb recognized as Nathan said. 

Caleb's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Nathan's voice wasn't that deep and coarse. 

"Who the hell even are you?" the man said grabbing a handful of blueberries from the fridge. 

Caleb's eyes widened, Nathan must've drank more last night that he thought. So much it caused... amnesia? 

"Nathan?" Caleb said, his voice meek. 

"Ah," the man said popping a blueberry into his mouth and leaning back against the kitchen island. "There's your problem right there, brother. M'not Nathan." 

Caleb was perplexed. Nathan lived alone, except for his housekeeper Kyoko. Plus this guy was identical to Nathan, same exact face, body structure. The only difference was his facial hair was shaved. 

"What?" Caleb said out loud. 

The man laughed loudly, guffawing with his mouth opened wide. That's when Caleb saw a couple of his back teeth had gold crowns on them. Nathan didn't have those... What the fuck was happening? 

"This is hilarious, brother," he said popping a few more blueberries. "I'm an asshole but I'm not that mean. Nathan! Get your ass in here!" 

It took a good ten seconds but finally Nathan stumbled into the kitchen and walked straight to the mini fridge where he kept his bottled mineral waters. He didn't see Caleb at first. "What the fuck do you want?" He mumbled under his breath snapping the cap off and taking a swig.  
Caleb's mouth dropped. He was looking at two Nathans. One with the beard and one without, one with a lighter kinder voice, one with a rough one, one more of a quiet genius and the other loud and annoying, one who looked kempt and the other a bit of a slob. 

The man, the other Nathan, looked over at Caleb and started boisterously laughing again. "Look at his fucken face!" He pointed causing Nathan to turn and take Caleb in. 

"Hey, buddy," Nathan said walking over to him. "Good morning. I see you've met my brother Jack." 

"Jack?" Caleb said. "Your brother?" 

"Yeah, my twin," Nathan said. 

"I know we don't seem like twins or even brothers," Jack said walking closer to the two, he bent forward and cupped the side of his mouth to tell a secret. "I was dropped on my head as a child." He winked. 

"No he wasn't," Nathan said shaking his head visibly annoyed. 

"Oh no that's right," Jack said. "How silly of me. Of course I wasn't. You sucked all my brains out when we were just little tiny fetuses sharing the same flesh prison and harvested them for yourself, didn't you brother?" He guffawed. 

This man was the complete opposite of Nathan, Caleb thought. He was a hick, white trash, and dirty while Nathan was clean, driven, and smarter than anyone Caleb had ever met. How in the hell were they related? 

"Don't let him fool you," Nathan side-eyed Jack. "His IQ is actually higher than mine. He just acts like a moron." He turned to walk away. "Enjoy your breakfast. I'll be in the gym if you need me." His body swished as he exited the room. Caleb made a point not to stare as he normally did, there were a pair of eyes on him now and him checking out Nathan's ass as he walked would've been oh so obvious. 

"Cute little thing, ain't ya?" Jack said the moment he knew Nathan was out of earshot. 

"Excuse me?" Caleb glared at him, not sure whether or not he had heard him right. 

Jack sat down at the seat directly next to Caleb and leaned in causing Caleb to get a huge whiff of whiskey and cigarettes. Jack looked him up and down. Caleb shifted in his seat, visibly uncomfortable. 

"Listen, brother," his voice was softer, still coarse but not as deep. "I'm not a homo. Okay? I wanna get that straight right off the bat." 

"I'm not--" 

"I said listen," Jack said scolding and pointing at him.  
Caleb stared silently, brows furrowed. 

"I'm not a homo," he reiterated. "But you look so good I would bend you over this table, brother, and fuck you so hard you wouldn't be able to walk for a week." 

"Um," Caleb said nervously rubbing at the tops of his own thighs. He was in shock, not sure how to reply. "I don't..." 

"Dude," Jack said leaning in. "Cut the shit. Nathan knows you want to fuck him. Alright? He's been watching the tapes back from all the cameras in this god forsaken house." Jack pointed nonchalantly to different corners of the room while not taking his eyes off Caleb. "He's seen you jerkin your chicken in the shower while calling out his name, he's seen every single time he leaves the room that you stare at his ass. Like, brother, you're not subtle. And he's not interested, okay?" 

Caleb's eyes were wide. 

"In fact he and I were up last night laughing and making fun of you over a few beers last night," Jack chuckled. 

Caleb looked down at his hands in his lap. 

"But," Jack said. "I'm a desperate man. And you're a desperate man. And lookie here, I have Nathan's face." He circled his face with his finger laughing. "You wanna fuck him? You can't. But you can fuck me." 

Caleb wasn't sure what to say. He was speechless. 

"Aw, you're a shy little thing, aren't ya?" He guffawed. "You're not gunna admit shit. I can tell that. All you have to do is nod and I'll take you into the other room."  
Caleb looked up at Jack. 

"Do you want it, man?" Jack said, his voice was near a whisper. 

Caleb slowly nodded. 

\-- 

Jack all but pulled Caleb into his bedroom and threw him on the bed. "Now I'm not gunna kiss your mouth. Alright? Like I said, I'm not a homo." 

Caleb was on his back against the pillows stroking himself through his jeans and nodding along to Jack's words without actually hearing them. He was too focused on the fact that he was about to be fucked by Nathan's twin, who he was going to pretend was Nathan himself. 

Jack tore at his belt and dropped his pants and Caleb's mouth dropped when he saw that Jack was wearing panties. Not briefs, not underwear, he was wearing women's panties. They were made of lace and pink with white trim and a tiny little flower adorned the waistband and he was fully hard behind the sheer lace and Caleb could see he was huge. He squeezed at his own cock through the denim of his own pants and bit his lip. 

"Not a fuckin' homo," Jack said pointing at Caleb, "I just really dig wearing panties." 

He stripped his shirt off too to reveal his nipples were pierced before plopping down back-first against the bed and beckoning Caleb over. "Suck my cock through these things," Jack said tugging at the waistband of his panties.  
Caleb crawled down the bed until his face was directly above Jack's clothed cock before leaving a long languid swipe of his tongue up the shaft causing Jack to say, "Fuck yeah, boy." And grab and tug Caleb's hair. Caleb began suckling the head of Jack's cock through the lace causing Jack's thigh's to twitch and him to groan loudly. After staying there for a while he worked his way down until his face was buried in the panties as he sucked and licked his balls. Jack's thick thighs squeezing his head. 

"Tell me I'm pretty," Jack said in a grunt and sigh. 

"You're so pretty," Caleb said with Jack's balls in his mouth. 

Jack kept him trapped there between his thighs forcing him to lick and suck at the lower part of his cock and balls for a while before letting him up. The panties were soaked through the front with Jack's precum and Caleb kissed the head, licking up some of the pre and whining from the taste. He was sure Nathan tasted the same if not similiar, and this was the closest he would ever get to knowing.  
Jack pushing Caleb off him and tore his panties down before tackling him and undressing the feminine blonde man. Caleb loved nothing more than being manhandeled and by the time Jack got him fully naked he was harder than he had ever been. 

"Here, brother," Jack handed Caleb the bottle of lube he kept under his pillow. "Prepare your ass, I'm gunna go have a smoke." He left the bed and walked into the bathroom, grabbing his pack of cigarettes from the bedside table on the way and stroking his cock. 

Caleb, left to his own devices prepped himself like he was being watched. He was sure that Nathan would see this eventually, having the entire house tapped with cameras. He couldn't physically see them but he guessed where they were and fucked himself open with the lube while whining in the most obscene way. Hoping against hope that maybe Nathan would see him and change his mind about fucking him. He closed his eyes and thought about his boss, imagined these were his fingers inside him. He stroked himself simultaneously. He had almost completely forgotten about Jack when he came back onto the bed and commanded him to roll over. 

Caleb did so happily. 

Jack grunted. "Sloppy little hole you have here," he dipped his fingers in and fucked inside with two. "Just like a pussy." 

Caleb whimpered. 

"Hold your horses," Jack said with a laugh. "You'll be on the end of my cock in just a second." 

Jack pulled his fingers out and rolled on top of Caleb so that his stomach was on Caleb's back. His weight was a lot for the petite man to bear but he loved it. 

Jack didn't give much warning, just circled Caleb's opening with the tip a few times before pressing in. 

"Ah! Ah!" Caleb whined in pain that was laced with masochistic pleasure. He gripped the sheets. 

"There we go, brother," his voice was rough but in a whisper now. He kept his eyes on his own cock as it slowly disappeared inside the smaller man. "Fuckin pretty. You need to get out into the sun more often, brother. You're as pale as a ghost." He cackled. 

Caleb bit his bottom lip and breathed slowly as Jack pulled back and slowly started to fuck him. He was visibly trembling and Jack took this as his cue to do what he had planned. He leaned down and began talking softly in Caleb's ear. But it wasn't his own voice. It was Nathan's.

"There we go," Jack said, in Nathan's exact accent and soft voice. "Take me." 

Caleb gripped the sheets harder. He had almost forgotten that Jack was Nathan's twin and could easily imitate him. He cleared everything from his head, forgot about Jack and thought about Nathan and imagined it was his boss behind him, fucking him, and not his idiot brother. 

But that didn't last for long. 

Jack saw his reaction to "Nathan" talking in his ear and started laughing boisterously in his normal voice. "You're fucken pathetic, brother. Nathan couldn't fuck you half as good as I can, so in my opinion you got a good deal." He gripped Caleb's hips and began pounding into him.

Nathan or no Nathan, Caleb loved nothing more than being fucked and there was something strangely attractive about Jack. Not even his resemblance to Nathan, just him. Sure he was a fucking white-trash idiot but he had a strange charm about him. And he sure knew how to fuck. He got lost in the feeling of himself being held open and fucked hard and was close to cumming when the bedroom door slammed open. 

"What the fuck is going on in here?" Caleb's eyes slammed open to see Nathan standing at the entrance to the bedroom. His eyes were wide as he took in the scene in front of him, his twin brother fucking his employee. 

"Just giving the little slut what he wants, brother," Jack cackled still continuing to fuck while Nathan was staring dumbfounded.

"Get the fuck off of him," Nathan said bolting into the room and pushing Jack so his cock slipped out Caleb leaving him empty. "What the fuck are you doing? You knew what I was planning!" He hovered over Jack looking furious like he was about to hit him. 

Caleb crawled up toward the head of the bed and hugged a pillow. Confused as all hell. He couldn't take his eyes off the two brothers.

"Hey now, brother," Jack chuckled holding his hand up to defend himself. "I know how busy you are, I was just trying to help scratch one thing off your to-do list." 

"Fuck you, Jack!" Nathan said swiping Jack's hand down and smacking him hard in the face. Jack's lip slit open from the hit. "What did you fucking tell him?" 

Jack stared up at his brother furiously, he looked like he was ready to pounce and kill. But he knew he would never win a fight against Nathan. He was much stronger than him, which he would never admit vocally but he knew better than to fight back. 

"Caleb?" Nathan said. "What did he tell you?" 

"That you...." Caleb said looking back and forth between the brothers before settling his eyes on Nathan only. "That you'd been watching me and you thought of me as pathetic and I didn't stand a chance having sex with you so I might as well fuck him because he was the closest I would ever get." 

Nathan's eyes were a mixture of angry and sad. 

"I would never say that," Nathan said. "In fact," he glared at Jack. "I was planning on when would be the perfect time to make a move. And I told this fucker all about it, huge fucking mistake I see."

"Life a game, brother," Jack said with a chuckle. "You have to play to your advantages." 

Nathan punched Jack so hard in the face that he fell back against the bed and blacked out. 

"C'mon," Nathan said holding his hand out for Caleb to take. 

Caleb took Nathan's hand without hesitation and allowed him to pull him to his room. Once inside Nathan cupped Caleb's face and kissed him before tossing him onto his own bed.


End file.
